


Day 18 'Star Gazing'

by Fan_Kitty_Life



Series: Marichat May [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Kitty_Life/pseuds/Fan_Kitty_Life
Summary: Stars, stupid questions, and snuggels.





	Day 18 'Star Gazing'

“Marinette?” Chat’s voice broke the silence of the night.

The night sky was clear. The beautiful stars could be seen twinkling and blinking down at them. The darkest black and blues filled the sky, a beautiful contrast to the white dots and diamonds. The moon gazed down at them, providing a soft white light to illuminate the city. 

The power had gone out through all of Paris, allowing for a very rare view of the sky. Chat Noir and Marinette decided to use this privilege to their advantage.

“Yeah?” Marinette questioned the cat back, curious of what he had to say. 

“If you look at a famous person” The boy began “Is it star gazing?”

“Chat?” Marinette sighed back, turning her head to look at him. 

“What?” He questioned.

“Shut up and look and the sky” She finished, turning her gaze back to the stars. 

“Okay” Chat resigned, wrapping an arm around the girl. She responded by laying her head on his shoulders, snuggling into his side.


End file.
